


Three Sentences

by lanalucy



Category: Criminal Minds, Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentence ficathon.</p>
<p>My first foray into anything besides BSG.  :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dawson's Creek, Pacey/Joey, he's scared to start a family.

He’s not ready to be a father. He hasn’t grown up himself yet, hasn't had her to himself for long enough. Those blue plus signs are unmistakable, though.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Criminal Minds, Reid/Hotch, both too serious sometimes.

Hotch put his glasses on and started his synopsis. While everyone’s eyes were on the eyeballs dangling down in front of Hotch’s face, Reid palmed his clown nose on and asked Hotch why he was so serious all the time. If his palms were dripping sweat while everyone else laughed, it was his little secret.


End file.
